


Maybe I'm Crazy

by wanderlustlover



Category: Robin Hood BBC
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 06:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the preview for 2.03, and AU from one point. Four drabble set on what could have happened that night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Maybe I'm Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge Community:** Robin Hood BBC 100 Words  
> **Challenge:** 28 C [Crazy -- Gnarls Barkley]
> 
> Spoilers for the preview for 2.03, and AU from one point.
> 
> I will sheepishly say this challenge ran away with me, more than I with it. And turned itself into four short drabbled, equating a multifaceted scene that mimicked four lines in the challenge lyrics. And that if this is badly done and doesn't count i can remove it from the community, too.

Marian's hand was offered, in terms of friendship, and taken, in rebuke of freedom.

In another world, a sound at the window stole her attention, but here only the frantic beating of her heart was heard, as space was closed and fingers found her cheek. She pulled away, when steps should have come, but Guy pressed aggressively, deservedly onward.

His hard words were too close to a truth she hardly let herself feel, and each closer step made it harder to breathe, to recall the reasons for the ruse, to remember not to look below the line of his jaw.


	2. Maybe You're Crazy

Stepping back from Guy, Marian lost her step, in the forgotten entrance way, and they were both surprised when he reached out to steady her. But the surprise only reached a crescendo when the nearness caused her, without thinking, to lean up into his grasp and kiss him.

Minute seconds became years, as movement became a language that each knew.

Shocked stillness was met with hands that moved to her shoulders, gripping them painfully tight, as to push her away. In the wave of pain, she cried out against his lips, her hands rising to push against his bare chest.


	3. Maybe We're Crazy

Then Guy's hands slid up into her hair, crushing wavy locks against her head, and he was kissing her back with the fierceness his hands had earlier displayed. With anger for every act she'd done him, and a passion, though he claimed deceased, surging free.

Beneath Marian's fingers, the warm skin cooled by this night, his heart beat furiously fast. A siren song she barely heard, and hardly missed, as a simple mistake exploded something untouched to flames inside of her. A song she answered with her own lips; aroused and disgusted, at his choices and his understanding of her.


	4. Probably

They pulled away, each seeming to regard the other--flush cheeked, swollen lipped and wide eyed--with the same confusion and fear and hunger.

The innocuous, false words that spilled from Marian lips were lost in the thundering of her heart, and then her footsteps as she ran away from Guy of Gisborne.

With no one but the lingering shadows to chastise her, she mounted up and rode out of the barn. As she rode past the chapel, where twice she'd planned to marry, and once she'd run away, she thought very simply;

_Her heart belonged to another._

Didn't it?


End file.
